


Nothin' but a Hound Dog

by Inell



Series: Quick Fic Prompts [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dominant Sheriff Stilinski, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Future Fic, Light BDSM, M/M, Nightstick Sucking, Object Insertion, Older Man/Younger Man, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: The sheriff gives Jordan something he hadn’t even realized he needed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: Jordan/Sheriff Spanking Cumming untouched
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! This was fun!

Interrogation room three has four bulbs that need replaced. This results in flickering fluorescent light above the table and behind it, with the only real source of light being by the two-way glass. They don’t have to use the room often, not in a town like Beacon Hills where the source of most bad doing is supernaturally related, so the sheriff hasn’t bothered requesting the replacement bulbs yet. They’re expensive, some special type that fit with the fixtures that were ordered by a previous sheriff back in the late nineties, so it’s not worth blowing the budget.

At least, that’s what the sheriff’s said when asked. Jordan knows there’s another reason why the sheriff hasn’t bothered replacing them yet. It makes the room less likely to be used, which means it’s free and vacant at all times of the day and night. Not like the other three interrogation rooms. Sheriff Stilinski is a good man, hard-working and earnest with a big heart, and no one really questions his reasons for anything he does. Not anymore. Not since the pack managed to stop the Nemeton from drawing more supernatural dangers to the area.

It’s been four years since then, since Scott and Stiles and Lydia graduated high school and took off for college. All of them remained within three hours driving distance of Beacon Hills, but Scott left the pack in Liam’s not so capable hands, which meant that Jordan had to stop staying on the edge and actually become a full-fledged member so he could keep things under control until Scott and the others came back home. Liam and his group were all off to college now, but the town was usually pretty quiet with little supernatural mishaps to handle. Nothing that Jordan and Malia couldn’t handle, at least. Still, Jordan is going to be glad to pass the mantle to Stiles when he moves back this summer. He can keep things under control until Scott comes back, and Jordan can step back to the side without having to deal with the responsibility.

Of course, he also wonders if not being in charge will change things between him and the sheriff. It’s the stress of responsibility and need for an outlet that drew them together, after all. Jordan had wanted a release, and the sheriff had realized it before Jordan even had, stepping up to provide him with something he hadn’t known he needed. It isn’t just an outlet now. It’s something more, too complicated to label, something that don’t really ever talk about. When it happens like this, it’s different anyway. It’s Sheriff, release, trust, and letting go. Outside of here, it’s them, skittish, gentle, exploring, and promising. One day, they’re going to have to talk about it, to use some label or another, because Stiles is moving back after graduating college, and he’s too smart a kid to not notice his dad is fucking his packmate.

A sharp sting against his left asscheek makes him blink up at the flickering light above him. “You aren’t paying attention, Boy.”

“Sorry, Sheriff. Won’t happen again,” Jordan promises, ass clenching when Sheriff slaps his right cheek. The sting feels good, making him rise up on his toes, muscles tensing in his calves and thighs as Sheriff spanks him three more times in rapid succession.

“You’d best make sure it doesn’t. I won’t have my boy ignoring me,” Sheriff warns, moving his fingers into Jordan’s hair and tugging his head back as he spanks his ass twice, once on each cheek. “Do you hear them? Hear them in there watching you present your ass like a dog in heat?”

“No, Sheriff. I don’t hear anyone.” Jordan looks at the mirrored glass, imagines his coworkers on the other side watching the sheriff spank him, watching him bent over the interrogation table naked with his uniform on the floor, bare feet on the cool tile, back arching like a whore who needs cock. Jordan watches his own face flush, watches it turn a lovely shade of pink while the sheriff smirks behind him, the smirk all-knowing in a way that makes Jordan think there must be something supernatural at work for the sheriff to see inside his soul so damn easily.

“You’d like to, though.” Sheriff bites Jordan’s ear lobe, scraping his teeth against the soft skin while he spanks him several more times. He alternates the force he uses, hitting really hard then light then hard until Jordan can’t anticipate what’s coming next. Jordan can’t look away from the mirror, can’t stop staring at his nude body glistening with sweat in the flickering fluorescent light, the sheriff behind him wearing his uniform, a nightstick hanging ominously from his belt as a threat or possibly a promise.

“No, I wouldn’t,” Jordan denies, staring into the sheriff’s eyes reflected in the mirror. It’s a lie, but one he feels safe making. He’s never considered being watched before, not until the sheriff whispered it in his ear during one of their sessions in this very room. Now, it’s something he thinks about more than he wants to admit even to himself.

“Liar,” Sheriff scoffs, stepping back and spanking him hard. Once, twice, three times, four times. It’s the seventh before Jordan whines and bucks forward, his cock bouncing above the table, dripping pre-come as he tries to get himself under control. Sheriff seems pleased by his reaction, a slight smirk quirking on his lips that’s reminiscent of Stiles. Jordan’s cock throbs and his balls ache as he feels Sheriff squeeze his ass. “Liars don’t get to come, Boy.”

“Not lying.” Jordan stares until he has to look away, leaning forward and pushing his ass up in an offering. “I don’t know if I’d like it or not, Sheriff.”

“You’d love it.” Sheriff spanks him again, accepting the offering and focusing on warming Jordan’s ass even more. “Look how hard you are just thinking about it. Wanting your colleagues to jerk themselves off watching you take whatever I give you. Bet you’d like servicing them all, wouldn’t you? Sucking all the dick you want, letting them cover you in come, letting them fuck this tight little ass or bounce on that thick cock.” Sheriff chuckles when Jordan whines and bucks forward again, more drops spilling on the table. “And not just your colleagues, huh, Boy? Also your pack? Want to be their pet, want to bare your belly to the alpha and offer this pretty ass to all of them. Just a hound dog in heat, aren’t you? Want to suck and fuck everyone.”

“Sheriff, please,” Jordan whispers, hanging his head and staring at the drops of pre-come because he can’t look in the mirror, can’t see the truth in his eyes. He fantasizes about it, wonders what it’d be like to be used and taken until he’s lost in pleasure, but he’d never do it. Not his pack, not his co-workers. “Only you.”

“Good answer, Boy.” Sheriff brushes his lips against Jordan’s shoulder, urging him to raise his head and look in the mirrored glass. “You remember that when they come sniffing around you. When they bat their lashes and thrust out their tits or waggle their asses. You’re taken, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” he sighs, back arching as the sheriff spanks him hard, just the way he likes, hitting _that spot_. Jordan whines, pushing back for more, and Sheriff gives it to him. He spanks him intently, not teasing or getting him going this time. Focused on giving him what he needs, what he wants, and Jordan takes it all. When the sheriff slaps his hole, he loses his balance and falls against the table, bowing his head and making noises that’d support his belief he’s a whore for this. The sheriff keeps slapping his hole, landing his palm on sensitive spots, then dragging his fingertips across the pucker, spitting on it lewdly.

“Look at how it flutters, so empty that it’s sucking in my spit, my fingers, wanting to be filled. Do you want to be fucked, Boy? Do you think you deserve to be?”

“Yes, Sheriff. Please. I deserve it. You’re right. I’m so empty.”

“Too bad I’ve got a meeting with the mayor in fifteen minutes. I’d like to have you bounce on my cock for a couple of hours, unable to come until I give you permission. Guess we’ll have to use your second favorite toy, won’t we?”

Jordan bites his lip and glances back to see Sheriff pulling that nightstick off his belt. When he puts the tip against Jordan’s mouth, he parts his lips and starts sucking it, moaning around it as the sheriff keeps spanking him. He’s glad he can’t see himself in the mirror now, can’t see how wanton he must look with his cock swollen and leaking and his lips wrapped around the nightstick the sheriff carries with him.

“Yeah, get it nice and wet, Boy. It’s the only lube you’ll get today. Only lube you need, isn’t it? Like it when it burns, don’t you? You always beg so pretty when you’re fucking yourself on it, wanting my cock, too. Wanting to be so full that you forget everything except coming.” The sheriff spanks his ass in time with his words, ten sharp slaps that leave Jordan thrusting his hips in the air, balls tightening up. When the sheriff slaps his hole, fingers stinging against his pucker, Jordan chokes on the nightstick as he shoots ropes of come onto the table.

The nightstick is pulled out before he can choke again, warm fingers brushing through his hair and across his face, chapped lips gentle against his cheeks as he shudders and trembles and keeps coming until he’s totally spent. Then the lips are gone, and Sheriff is back, squeezing his sore cheeks and laughing huskily.

“Fuck, look at you, Boy. Coming without being touched, so desperate for it you fuck the air and dirty up the table.” The sheriff grins at him as Jordan catches his gaze in the mirror. “Best get to cleaning up that table, hadn’t you? You can do that while our buddy here,” he holds up the wet nightstick, “gets reacquainted with that tight little ass of yours.”

Jordan flushes and ducks his head before the sheriff can see him smiling. “Yes, Sheriff,” he says, presenting his ass and reaching back to spread his cheeks as he leans down to start licking up his own come. They’ve still got fifteen minutes until the meeting with the mayor, after all. “Whatever you say.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://inell.tumblr.com)


End file.
